Day of the DAMNED
by EpicEric17
Summary: The world as we know it is gone and a new one has been born from the ashes - coated in blood and fire. The ones with good meanings will die. Only the ones who do whatever it takes to survive will have a chance. Rated M for blood and gore, adult themes, and language. Will be joining up with the characters from "Zombies, Eh?" at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **everyone, this is my HOTD** **story. It is also my first one so I'll do my best not to screw up. I'll add details for how to create your OC below. If it looks like it was written by a mentally disabled chimp I apologize. **

"RUN!" Hector yelled as he hit one of the undead in front of him with his bat. "We're coming, Hex!" Andrew yelled back to Hector, jamming his fire axe in the head of the zombie that stood in front of him." SHUT IT WILL YA!" Ryan blurted back to his two friends as he took out four undead around him with one swift swing of his sledgehammer. "The yelling is only going to bring more of them you dumbasses!" Ryan said as he recovered from his deadly swing. "Well more of a reason to get the hell out of here!" Hannah yelped as she forcibly moved a few of them out of her way with her staff. "Get to the gate. Fast!" Hector demanded aiming his bat at said gate.

As the four friends ran, Hector thought to himself. "Holy shit it's just like a movie." Hector said under his breath. "We're here." Andrew moaned as he wiped the sweat off his head with relief. "Not quite." Hannah and Ryan said in tandem, looking at the monsters behind them. "For the love of god, will you back the fuck OFF?!" Ryan said to the approaching undead as he readied his hammer for another swing. "EAT SHIT!" He yelled at them swinging his hammer. Unfortunately for Ryan, one of the zombies seemed to be ready for him, and tripped him. "What the hell! " Ryan attempted to say as he tried to get up. "GET AWAY!" He yelled at the zombies trying desperately to reach his hammer. "NO!" Hannah yelled bashing it away with her staff. "Get up!" she said to a dazed Ryan. "Come on guys we need to move." Hector ordered as Hannah helped up Ryan. "I'm fine by the way." Ryan said sarcastically as Hannah help him walk. "You two get the gate." Ryan said still dazed form what happen. Andrew locked the gate and Hector looked at the hellish scene that unraveled in front of them. People eating each other, some walking even after they were dead. Andrew backed up next to Hector and looked too. Soon the scene became too unbearable to watch for both Hector and Andrew. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs, disgusted.

**Alright, the part above was just the beginning of the story and I hope you liked it. Now these are just a few rules for your OC submissions **

NO Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's (Perfect characters)

Be creative, no generic characters

You can EITHER PM me or review it (It does not matter to me, you have just as much a chances if you review it than if you PM it)

Please be as descriptive as possible

Don't lay a tragedy on to thick, my character will have one or two and ever one can have some sort of one, just not to many

No debilitating diseases or mental disabilities (got two fuck nuts already, that's enough)

**Also, I am in need of female characters more than male ones (that doesn't mean I won't except male characters but I just need more females) because I am adding six or so males that are based on my friends in real life and I don't know many girls. Also, I need one or two adults (Teachers preferably), a medic, and a good driver (I don't trust my friends driving, not even in a story I control, I've played GTA IV with you Ryan.) **

Name:

Age:

Ethnicity: Note; The story will take place in New Jersey but we will get to Canada at some point!

-Appearance-

Body Type:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

-Family- (Alive, Dead, or Unknown)

Mother:

Father:

Brother/Stepbrother(s):

Sister/Stepsister(s):

History:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapons: Note; around 3 or 4 but be reasonable like no 50 cal. Weapons

School Weapon:

Main Weapon(s):

Equipment:

Outfit: Note; the school we start out at has a uniform, for males it is a black blazer with black dress pants and their choice of shirt and for females it is a blue blazer with a black skirt that has gold strips on it and it will be a while before we are able to change

Love Interest?:

**Please note: at some point me and Ignatuis Argetlam characters from the story "Zombies, eh" will meet up. I really started this so I could make my characters so when he's done his tests, our characters can meet up! **


	2. My Character, Hector Diemer

**Hello everyone, Eric here with an update; the story will be starting soon, but sadly, I have my finals this week. Luckily, Thursday is my last day of school, so the story will have a green light for the rest of the summer unless like my house gets burned down or something. I rarely have anything to do that would distract me from the story so it will be a good length story. Alright, well let me get to the point of this chapter, it's the bio for my character, Hector.**

Name: Hector Diemer, Hex (Nickname)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian, German American (3rd generation German American)

-Appearance-

Body Type: Skinny, but strong

Eye Color: Has heterochromia, right eye is blue and left eye is green (has vision in both)

Hair Color: Dirty blonde

Hair Style: A bit messy, goes down to his ears

Height: 6 feet

-Family-

Mother: Maya Diemer, 40, Alive (Is in Japan)

Father: Jason Diemer, 42, Dead (Died in the U.S Army)

Brother/Stepbrother(s): None

Sister/Stepsister(s): Alisa Diemer, 16, Unknown (Goes to an all-girls school, so he has not seen her for a while)

-History-

Background: Hector grew up relatively normal life with his family and friends. He spent a lot of time studying MMA, and has been since he was 10 so he has a lot experience fighting. His father died when he was 14 and as he was the only other male in the house he inherited a lot of his father's reasonability, including bringing money in, something he was not good at. His best friends are Andrew Riess and Hannah Domoto, and has strong feelings of love for Hannah, but was not able to covey them, yet. He is a born leader, and has known this since he was 15 and the head of an airsoft team. Also, because he was an airsoft player, he has a decent knowledge of firearms. Lastly, he is pretty good at playing the guitar.

Personality: Hector is very fun loving and kind and caring. But that being said, he is also a smartass, mostly to people he does not like. He is also deathly loyal to his friends and family.

Strengths: Good leader, experienced fighter, good with guns, can play the guitar

Weakness: Can't act on the spot, stubborn, does not follow orders well, too trusting, gets attached to easily

Likes: Fighting, music, weapons, getting things done

Dislikes: Jerks, people who think they are god's gift to the world, loud noises

Habits: Bits his nails when board, swares a lot when fighting

Weapons: Twin kukris he keeps on either side of his back, Colt Python .357 revolver (any gun he comes across)

School Weapons: A bat, hedgetrimers

Main Weapons: His Kukris

Equipment: His back pack he wears when he is on the move, a guitar he finds somewhere

Outfit: His school uniform with a grey tee-shirt underneath and a white tank top (Does not changeoften)

**Well there's my character. I MAY make character bios for my other characters. Oh yeah I am happy to tell you I have received a few OC's. Here are the current characters including mine;**

**Hector Diemer by EpicEric17**

**Hannah Domoto by EpicEric17**

**Andrew Riess by EpicEric17**

**Drake Bennett/Slash by EpicEric17**

**Ryan Razin by EpicEric17**

**Mark Baxter by EpicEric17**

**Mason Marcotte by Ignatuis Argetlam**

**Pure Stone by B-Rabbit2Alice**

**Alexandra Grimm by Ninja Kat Is Stalking You**

**Alice White by Alice White –Pg**

**Thank you all for your character submissions. Your characters are all really good and I look forward to working with you all. I still need an adult female and one older female student. Lastly, if the first part of the story seemed short and fast pace I apologize, when I get there in the actual story it will be longer. Until next time! **


	3. Winners

**Well it's the time we've all been waiting for. Before you read the first chapter, I think you should see the lucky winners**

Hector "Hex" Diemer: A 17 year old boy who is a born leader, knows his guns, and can fight

Andrew Riess: One of Hector's childhood friends, he is perverted, but smart

Hannah Domoto: Hector's other childhood friend, likes staffs and knows how to use them

Drake "Slash" Bennett: A very mysterious British Canadian boy, also a Textbook ninja

Ryan Razin: Russian born, crazy, and strong does not even begin to describe him

Markus "Mark" Baxter: A British boy who is in one word, CRAZY

Mason Marcotte: A boy with an amazing skill in Kung-Fu and has seen what the infection can do first hand

Prue Stone: A 15 year old girl who is easily scared, but a superb shot with a rifle

Alexandra "Alex" Grimm: An Irish transfer student with a very sarcastic vocabulary

Alice White: A kind but rather shy girl, badass in close combat

Ansin Helena Mercer: A clever, kind girl who has a very hyper and crazy side

Virgil Brownson: A 59 year old Vietnam War vet turned teacher, awesome with guns

**Well that's everybody, if you did not get accepted my apologies, but as you could probably tell the group is rather big. Also, I'm not very good at descriptions so if the suck well that's why **


	4. The First Day

**Let's get to the good shit now shall we :) **

The day started just like any other day of that month for Hector, slow, boring, and full of hardship. Hector had just got in another argument with his friend Hannah, and now he was stuck with his other "friend" Andrew. He uses the term "friend" with Andrew loosely.

"This day just gets better and better." Hector muttered sarcastically to Andrew.

"Well fuck you to, Hex." Andrew shot back at him, annoyed.

"What, you get in another fight with her?" Andrew asked, forgetting his last statement almost instantly.

"What do you think" Hector said. "We've got in a fight every day for a week, dude." He added in a very emotionless voice.

"Hey well don't take it out on me asshole!" Andrew yelled, angry with Hex's misplaced anger.

"Oh like you don't do the same to me." Hector added

"Yeah, but it's understandable with me." Andrew said with his annoying, sly smirk.

"Really, How so?" Hector asked, again sarcastically.

"Because I'm Andrew." Andrew said showing how much of an ass he can be.

"Yeah, well you're also a dick." Hector added smirking.

Their fight lasted until they were back at the at the boys dorms. When they got there they decided to temporarily go their separate ways. After about an hour to cool off from bickering, they meant up to go on to the balcony of said boy's dorm, longing to be past the gate. But sadly, nether of their parents were able to get them out of hell/school. Hector's father was dead and his mother was in Japan. He had no idea where Andrew's parents were.

"So, what do you want to do?" Andrew asked.

"Just stay here and-"Hector attempted to say something before being cut off by Andrew.

"And mope?" Andrew asked to you know, just to be a dick.

"Do you have to be like that?" Hector asked.

"Yes." Andrew replied flatly.

Both boys must have been a site, Hex who is about 6'2 was chasing Andrew who is about 6'1 around a small balcony trying to throw him off.

"OOF!" Andrew moaned as he tripped over Hector's well placed foot.

As Andrew was about to tear Hex a new one something caught their eyes. Two male students were standing in the front of the school. Both students looked like something was wrong with them, from what the boys could see, their skin was gray and fraying in places, and their eyes were light blue or white. They really couldn't tell.

"What the hell?" Andrew ponder as he put his glasses back on and put his neck length blonde hair back in to place.

"What are they doing out in front of the school at this hour?" Hector wondered as it was about 12:30 and no students were allowed out until around 2:00 and if you are caught out there before said time you could get in serious trouble.

"Maybe their teachers." Andrew said.

"No, they're in uniform." Hector replied.

"Well I guess were about to find out." Andrew said as three teachers came out to investigate.

"What are you to doing out here?!" One of the teachers yelled.

One of the students shambled forward. Now everybody could see he was really fucked up. His movement was so well, just slow. A massive chunk of his left leg was gone, yet he was still able to walk. The faces he was making were even stranger, it looked like he was trying to bit something or someone.

"Holy shit." Hector said, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Are you okay, son?" The two boys looked to see one of the school security guards walk into frame in front of the teachers.

"Stay away from him." Hector looked to see his favorite teacher, Virgil Brownson, pulling the security guard away from the student.

Mr. Brownson was one of Hector's favorite teachers mostly because he taught Hex's favorite classes, War history. He stands at a height of about 5'11, and is missing and eye and where's an eye patch over it. His hair is dark grey and he is naturally tan.

"Get off me Brownson!" The security guard ordered. "These kids needs our help!" he bark as he went forward, ignoring Mr. Brownson.

The guard grabbed the boy by his shoulders and attempted to talk to him.

"What happened to you?" the guard asked

The boy didn't answer, just moaned.

"Is this some kind of joke?" One of the other teachers asked.

Again the students didn't answer.

Finally, the guard had enough of the students shit. He began to get angry with the one he was holding and shoved him.

"Knock it off!" The guard yelled angrily.

He picked the student up by his collar and held him off the ground. "Do you know how much trouble you are in?!" He yelled again.

'Guard, get off of him!" Mr. Brownson ordered

The guard had no time to respond to Virgil, the boy grabbed the guard's wrist and bit down on it. Hard.

"What the fuck?!" Andrew yelled.

The boys could only watch as the guard fell on the ground and screamed in pain.

"Oh my god, is he dead!" One of the teachers yelled.

"No, no he's fine." Another teacher whimpered in relief as the guard got up.

"No he is not!" Mr. Virgil barked as the infected officer got back up and bit one of the other teachers.

"We need to go get Hannah!" Hector announced.

"Yeah, get her and then the fuck out of here!" Andrew agreed.

"Were did she go to!" Andrew asked in a hurry.

"To her staff art class." Hector told him.

The two boys ran as fast as they could to the other side of the school. A few other students made comments on them as they must have looked like dumbasses with how fast they were running for seemingly no reason. Finally they spotted her, she had a wax staff in her hand and was talking to a couple of other students. Hector ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" Hannah said still upset with him from earlier.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" Hector answered

"Why, what's going on?" Hannah asked

"Two fucking hungry students that's what." Andrew butted in still trying to catch his breath. "Just come with us." He added

They raced back to the boys' dorm. Hannah got a little annoyed with them as they were still really tired from running to her. On the way back in the past two other boys, Ryan Razin and Blake Hoffmann. The three were pretty good friends with Ryan so they had a feeling he would believe them.

"What is the matter with you guys? You've run back and forth so fast you may go back in time." Blake joked as the three ran past yet again.

"Guys there're is no time to explain just follow us okay." Hannah shouted back to them

"Okay" Ryan said trusting his friend's word

"We were up here." Hector announced

"Where did they all go?" Hannah asked

"I don't know." Hector replied. "But look at all that blood!" Hector pointed to a massive blood puddle by a few trees.

"Where do you think they went?" Andrew asked

"I don't know and I don't really want to find out." Hector said

'What the hell are you guys talking about?" Blake wondered

"Not too long ago, a couple of students killed a police officer and now they're a gone" Andrew told them.

"Well let's go find them" Ryan spoke up and add an evil grin.

What happened after that nothing could prepare them for.

**Well there's the first chapter, I hope you like is and all of that good shit. Okay now comes the part where I ask you guys for some things. First, I am having a bitch of a time thinking of a name for the city if some someone could PM me a name I would be very thankful. Next if my writing style is bad and you want me to change it please tell me because I'm not that happy with it an if it seemed short I'm sorry it will not be this way very long. I'll see you next time. **


	5. Believe

**Hello my loyal viewers, Eric here with the next chapter and some good news; I will be most likely updating the story ever other day. As you may have noticed last chapter I am no very proud of my writing style, but do not fear, I think I have read an enough of other HOTD stories and have a good idea of how to make my story as a whole better. Lastly, I have come up with a name for my fictional city, Bokker, if you think its bad well make me a massage and shove it up your ass. Also, if it is the same as another city or story, fiction or nonfiction, know that I have not read it or seen it and there for it does not exist to me. On to the chapter!**

"Come on you two, hurry the fuck up!" Ryan yelled two Andrew and Hector as they were still tired from running a cross the school twice already. "If what you said is true we need to get out of here!" he added, his strong Russian accent coming out as he yelled.

"Were coming!" Hannah shouted back two him as she palmed for the two to get a move on. It seemed like for as long as she had known the two she had always been faster than them when they were going to do something important and it really pissed her off. "Come on Hex, I've seen you run faster to lunch!" She yelled trying to annoy him so he would move faster.

"Quite riding my ass you two." Hector said as he gasped for air. "We've run all over the school twice to get your sorry asses!" It wasn't like the school was small ether, it was massive. Four buildings that were put together in a square like shape not counting the boys dorms, which broke off to the side next to the gym, which was where they were headed.

"What's wrong dude?" Ryan asked Blake as he looked frazzled by something.

"This is really weird, first two guys I don't even know that well tell us that two students just attacked a police officer, and now there is absolutely no one in the halls." Blake spoke up voicing his concern. "Could they be fucking with us?" he asked himself out loud.

"I don't think they would, I've known Hex and Andrew for some time now and I don't think they would be acting like this if they were lying." Ryan said, remarking that he trusted the two. "Besides its like you said, we haven't seen another soul since second period. So how would we even know if anything is wrong?"

Suddenly the loud speaker came on

"Everybody, I repeat, everybody get two your class rooms or to the dorms, the school is on lock down." The voice of Mr. Brownson said.

"Thank god he is okay." Hector said in relief. "Now do you believe us?" he questioned Hannah, Ryan, and Blake.

"Okay now I am convinced something really wired is going on." Blake and Hannah said together.

"Were are we gonna to go." Andrew asked. "We've got a snowballs chance in hell of getting out though the main building with the amount of students that are probably trying to get out." He added. "And what if we have to get through some of those Zeds."

"Zeds?" everyone said at once.

"I've taken the liberty of naming those things." Andrew said proudly. "It's a little less cliché the zombies."

"True." Hector said almost ignoring their current situation. "But how do we even no these things are undead" he asked.

"Dude we just watched the wolf down a bunch of people and then said people became the same thing." Andrew spoke as if that should be common thought. "That's a zombie to me."

"Okay, whatever." Hex said letting Andrew have his way. "In answer to your question, I'm pretty good in MMA and my cousin has shown me some karate moves." Hector added and it was true, Hex's cousin was a black belt in karate.

"Aright, well if you two are done were at the gym." Blake said happy that they could get out of the school. He and Ryan opened the double doors, and looked around. "Hey guys over there! LOOK!" Blake yelled and pointed toward a student laying on the ground and he looked injured.

"We need to help him!" Hannah yelled as she ran over to the student.

000

On the other side of the school was just like Andrew assumed it would be, a free-for-all. Students attacking each other in a desperate attempt to get out. Most of them were oblivious to the fact a bunch of them were not even alive but somehow still walking upright as if they were alive. A younger girl by the name of Prue Stone, was making a feeble attempt to escape the chaos that ensued.

"There has got to be a way out of here." She said quietly, under fear of being attacked by someone lager than herself as she was not very tall. She looked around quickly to see if any door that she could use to escape to the roof or something.

"Maybe this way…" she trailed of as she saw two boys fighting one another for whatever reason. "Crap."

She simply said, still quite as to avoid a tracking any unwanted attention.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself as she stepped away from the corner she was hiding in and looked out a nearby window. It was quite clear that the situation was way worse out there, more of the students were rioting outside and there were a lot more of the "injured" ones too.

"Well maybe it be safer to get out through the boys' or girls' dorms." She thought of a plan as quickly as she could running down the almost empty hallway. "Hello, sir?" Prue called out to a teacher down the hall. "Could you please help me?" She asked innocently but the man did not here her, just limped down the hall toward her. "Sir?" She called out again but the man kept getting closer switching between a limp to a slow jog. At this point it was clear that something was wrong with the man, as he came closer to her he snapped his jaw open and closed. "Get away from me!" she yelled in terror and turned around to run away.

As she ran more of the thing came out of seemingly no were, probably attracted by her scream. But the things were not the only thing she got the attention of, the two boys that were bickering herd her cries for help by them.

"GO AWAY!" She ordered the five or so of the thing. But it was in vain, they did not listen

"Get back!" A voice yelled. It was one of the boys from before bashing the teacher in his head with a bokken. Another boy came out an announced his presents by smashing an infected into a locker with his baseball bat. Prue got a pretty good look at both of the boys, the first one was tall and looked like he had been planning for this for a while. He had long blond hair and green eyes and was about 5'11. In addition to his wooden sword he had two Sais (for those of you who don't know Sais are ninja daggers) in a belt underneath his blazer. The other boy only had the baseball bat, his hair was short brown and he was about 5'9.

'Don't worry, your safe now." The lager boy said to Prue, who was still I shock from what was happening. "We will make it out alive." He said with a grin.

**Well there is chapter two, in my opinion I think it was written much better than the other ones, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Also, this was really just to introduce a few new characters and I was kind of rushed so I'm sorry its short, but I'll be working on the next chapter for the story tonight or tomorrow! **


	6. The dead walk among us

**Well hello friends, I'm writing the next chapter today and I'll try to make this one longer than the others because it kind of sucks when chapters aren't long in my opinion. But before I start rambling, let me get to the story. I'm sorry it took so long I've been having connection problems and a family holiday that would have included my Dad came up (He died two years ago from a suicide). Now on to the chapter.**

"Come on you ugly sons of bitches, kill me!" The larger boy yelled as he demonstrated his fearlessness.

"Drake you shouldn't tease them, you'll only anger them more so!" The smaller boy shouted at the taller boy, whose name was apparently Drake. "Go protect the girl, dude!" He yelled, taking out at least four undead with one swing of his bat.

"Okay Mark!" He yelled back to the smaller boy. Prue had only seen and heard a little bit from both boys, but from what she could tell they were of British decent as the both spoke with accents, had poor team work as when she had first saw them they were arguing, but were good fighters as they were handing the monsters their asses with every swing of their weapons.

"Hey you, look behind you!" Prue yelled to Drake, pointing out that a hungry zombie was trying to take a chunk out of his arm. Drake smashed it in the head. They were coming from nowhere, the boys were good but they could not hold them off forever at this rate.

"We need to run guys." Drake said flipping one of the zombies to the floor. "You there, MOVE!" Drake yelled to Prue as she was the only one there without a weapon.

"Okay!" She yelled back to Drake, normally she really would not like someone she didn't even know telling her to do something, but now was not the time to argue. She took off, the two boys not far behind.

They were everywhere, limping down the halls, lying on the ground. It was complete hell. "Come on, in hear!" Mark yelled pointing to a nearby classroom. They all tore in to the classroom as fast as they could, almost trampling each other to get in. Mark back tracked and closed the door with a loud slam.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked Prue, having no time to introduce himself. "Have you been bitten?" Drake added giving her absolutely no time for her to get a single word out to answer the previous question. "Yes, yes I'm fine. And no I have not been bitten." She answered quickly. "And why would I be bitten?" She asked as if this wasn't a set up for a low budget film.

"From what we've seen, if you get bitten, you're done." Drake added grimly, a shadow casting over his face as he said it. "But I really should introduce myself, I'm Drake Bennett, call me Slash." He said, changing his tone instantly.

"And I'm Markus Baxter, but call me Mark." Mark added as he walked away from the door that was keeping five or so undead from eating them alive. "What's your name?" Mark asked rather blatantly.

"My name is Prue, Prue Stone." She said showing she was a little shy around new people.

"So how do you think well get out of here?" Prue asked as she really did not want to stay there with a bunch of cannibalistic people were trying to get in.

"Don't know." Mark said looking at her, not even attempting to be comforting. "But we really should hall ass out of here quick!" He quipped, showing he was a little not right in the head. "And we will get out, I mean we didn't come in here to just prolong being eaten!" He said, twitching somewhat as he said it.

"Ignore him, he's weird." Drake spoke up, earning a chuckle from Prue. "But he is right, we will get out. Somehow."

"But even if we do get out of here, there's no telling how far we'll get without a plan." Prue announced.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Drake asked as he sat down upon a desk. We'll be killed in seconds if it isn't a good one." He added with no emotion whatsoever.

"Well I don't know!" She said a little annoyed with his lack of caring at the chaos that ensued just outside the thin wooden door of the classroom. "I would think you two would have come up with some sort of plan since when I first saw you two you seemed to be having some sort of disagreement!"

"Oh, you saw that." Slash said, his indifferent voice turning to a voice of embarrassment. "That wasn't exactly about a plan."

"Whatever guys, let's just think of something." Mark cut in before their augment could escalate. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"First, how do you kill them?" Prue asked curiously.

"Bash their head, like the movies." Drake said, again indifferently. "And if you have any hope of surviving, you'll need a weapon."

"I really don't like close combat." She said. "So I'm probably better off not fighting at all" She sounded ashamed at this, but she had a good reason to be discouraged, the things out there were textbook zombies. You get bitten, it's all over for you, so yeah there is some reason to be scared.

"Take this." Drake picked up a broom stick from the corner and handed it to her, it was the longest thing in the room that could be used as a weapon. "Will it be ok for now?" He asked as he handed it to her and she nodded. She grabbed it near the bottom as Drake was still holding it, and they looked at each other for a moment and shared smiles before being interrupted by Mark.

"GUYS THEIR COMING!" Mark announced loudly, Prue unscrewed the top part of the broom so it could be used as a spear, Slash picked up his brokken and made shore his sais were sheathed in his belt properly, Mark just smirked and looked at his bat. The all ready for the undead on slat that would be coming through the door in moments.

The undead finally broke down the door and rushed in. "HERE IT COMES MOTHERFUCKERS!" Mark said like a crazy person and raised his bat, bringing it down on a monsters scull.

"Now's our chance, RUN!" Drake screamed as he threw a pencil like a ninja star and pulling out one of his Sais and held his wooden sword to the exit.

They couldn't imagine the hell the hell that awaited them outside.

000

"Over here guys he looks really hurt!" Hannah yelled to the four boys as they made a mad dash toward the injured student. "Would you hurry up!?" She rushed, her long white hair flying in her face as she ran faster.

Finally they all caught up to her, Blake in front of the three other boys. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Blake asked as if anybody had the first clue of what was going on.

"Fuck if I know." Ryan replied to Blake quickly. "But if we have any hope of helping him, we have to find out." He said as he rolled the student over. As he rolled him, he noticed the bit mark on his right shoulder.

"Well I guess Andrew was right, there are zombies." Blake spoke up in a very startled voice.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet." Hannah said holding her staff in a defensive posse. It was pretty clear she was a little shaken up.

"Hannah he has got a massive bit mark on the front of his arm." Blake said. "With the story Diemer and Riess told us, and what we are seeing right now it's evident." He added. "But whatever, let's see if his got a wallet or something on him."

"Dude, what the fuck!" Hector said stunned that he would steal from someone. But Hex really didn't know Blake that well, so he did not know what to expect from him.

"No I mean to see his name, dumbass." Blake looked back annoyed at him thinking he'd take stuff from someone who couldn't defend themself. Blake got on top of the student and search threw his blazer. "Nothing, maybe I should check if he is even still breathing." He said to himself. He put his left hand on the boy's chest and slowly moved his head down to it, checking to see if his heart was beating. "He's dead." He announced remorsefully, as he felt nor heard anything.

"Well what are we going to do?" Andrew asked looking at Hex to see if he had a plan.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Hex asked back to Andrew angrily. "I haven't exactly had time to think of one."

"Guys he's twitching!" Blake yelled before Andrew had time to think of a response. Blake attempted to hold the boy down desperately. "A little help would be nice!" He shouted to his observing allies, by they were too stunned to do anything. Finally Blake could not restrain him anymore, and the boy flipped Blake over on to his back.

"GET OFF ME." Blake yelled at the top of his lungs, but the boy didn't listen. Blake raised his right arm and punched him across the face witch only succeeded in hurting Blake's arm and hand. As Blake recovered from his punch the boy seized the opportunity to grab his arm and bite down on it."AAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed in agony.

"Get off of him!" Hannah repeated as she tried to remove the zombfied boy from Blake's arm, but it only bit down harder. And she didn't have enough strength to pull him off.

"Shit, we need to do something!" Ryan said as he turned to look at Hex. "Why are you looking at me as you say this?" Hex asked as he wondered why everyone had thought that he had the first clue of what to do. Before Ryan had a chance to respond something caught Hex's eye. A supply closet, and since they were in the gym there had to be something of use in there. Hex narrowed his mix-matched eyes and stared for a moment before running as fast as possible toward the closet doors. As he ran he sang to himself a song he thought was very good for the theme of the moment.

_FALL!_

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath it's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't wanna change the world _

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow!_

_I will not break!_

_I will shut the world away!_

_I will not fall! _

_I will not fade!_

_I will take your breath away!_

He stopped as he got to the door and pulled it opened, it was clear that the thought of what was behind the door gave him hope. "Thank god it's unlocked." Hex said in a sigh of relief. He ran inside and looked around. "I need a weapon." He said as he walked around. His eyes fell on a long, thin, wooden baseball bat. The bat was completely black with a matching grip on along the handle. "Oh hell yeah, that will do." Hex remarked as he pulled the bat close to his face and grinned. He walk out and looked at what was happening with the zombie. Now they were standing up, Andrew and Ryan were desperately attempting to pull the boy off of Blake's arm. Hex ran as fast as he could towards them with a look of confidence on his face. Andrew and Ryan back away from Hex as they knew what he was planning.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND YOU UNDEAD MOTHERFUCKER!" Hex yelled as he got as he got closer to the zed. When he was about five inches away from the zombie he swung the bat, sending the undead onto is ass.

After that Hannah clutched her staff and brought it up to the things face and poked it pushing it back slightly. Hex swung again and smashed it the ribs, which made a notable, sickening crack. They continued to attack it but there efforts where in vain, the beast was still able to fight back as if it was unharmed.

"Wait." Hex said as he put his right hand around Hannah's left arm. "What do you have any idea on how to kill it?" Hannah asked him as Hex moved forward. "It's a zombie, you gotta hit it in the head." Hex answered, smiling and pointing to his head. He ran towards it with the bat behind his head and, when he was close enough, brought it down on the creature's head.

000

On one side of the school, near the girls' dorms, four girls, Maria Takanada, Alexandra Grimm, Alice White, and Ansin Mercer were fighting the large horde with a rather good amount of weapons. Maria being part of Hannah's marsh arts class was sending the things back to hell with every swing of her makeshift staff, Alex was making short work of any zombie using a bass guitar she acquired from the music class and her skateboard, Ansin was smashing their heads using a rather long hammer, and Alice was doing the same with her metal tonfas she had on her even before the outbreak.

"We really need to get out of here." Maria said as she sent a zed flying with a swift swing of her staff.

"No shit." Alex said sarcastically back to her, as she bashed one the in the scull with her guitar. "Any ideas on how to do that."

"Nope." The three other girls said at the same time.

"I may." A foreign voice spoke up. The three girls turned around to see Mr. Virgil Brownson. He had a rather large rifle in his hands and his suit was bloody. "Get behind me. We will get out." He said as he looked around for an exit.

**Well there is the chapter, as always I hope you like it. Sorry that last part was so short it's like 2AM and I'm really tired. But next chapter they will be the central focus. Please review and I do not own I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. PS not all of the characters will be going to Canada, but the ones who don't will be getting their own story!**


End file.
